


Guys Like Me

by Marvelous4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Choni, No Farm ish, Spoilers, Toni gets to be in the serpants again, also i might say some things about Endgame in this so, also still recovering from the finale, endgame spoilers, just summer fun, let's do it, literally just that, no G&G, no Jason's dead body ish, no dying, so does cheryl, so ready for something not crazy, starts with the reunion in Season 3 finale, the Posions ans Serpants have integrated, this isn't related but if you wanna talk about Avengers Endgame i'm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous4/pseuds/Marvelous4
Summary: This will follow Cheryl and Toni’s relationship, and mostly follow the original storyline. I’ll probably pick up with the reunion in the finale. It’s gonna be a really light story. No crime, no dying, no rotting corpses locked in a random room, and for sure no farm. I’m just gonna pretend that Jason’s body never got dug up, and Cheryl was able to get Kevin, Fangs, Alice, and Polly out of that hell hole.The soon to be seniors of Riverdale enjoy their last few weeks of junior year and the summer before senior year. There will also be Bughead, Falice, Varchie, Fred and Hermione (I can’t kill him and I always felt like they were gonna be a thing), Fangs/Kevin, plus Sweet Pea, Reggie, and Peaches as loners (for now). Other parents will make appearances and maybe two or three familiar faces will come back at some point (cough cough Moose, Josie, and Chuck cough cough), also a recovering Ethel Muggs.Regardless of all the other couples in this, Choni is the primary focus.The title is based off the song Guys Like Me by Eric Church. I know they are girls, but the words in the song fit this couple perfectly. Listen to the song before reading if you don’t know it.





	1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to introduce the summary before I officially start writing. I highly recommend listening to the song Guys Like Me by Eric Church so you hear how I feel the song is perfect for them.

 

I will start writing tomorrow because tomorrow is Friday.

Also I am getting ready to graduate high school in a couple weeks, so I have all summer to write this summer and beyond story.

Have a good Friday!!


	2. Chapter 1

  This night has been one massive blur. As soon as Nana Rose woke me up, the only thing I wanted to do was to go save her. I honestly don’t know how I let myself leave Cheryl alone in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. I let Edgar fucking Evernever brainwash me when all I was there to do was to save my girl from that place again.

  I quickly reached for the phone next to me and dialed the first number that came to my mind. “Come on, come on.” I whisper waiting for the other line to pick up. “Toni, what the hell? What time is it?” a deep, sleepy voice answers. “Sweets, now is not the time to complain about me interrupting your sleep schedule! I need your help! It’s Cher…we were escaping from The Farm…and I climbed out a window…and then she…I need her Sweets. I need her.” I managed to get the sentence out as quickly as possible without completely losing my shit.

  Suddenly, Sweet Pea wasn’t that tired anymore, “Alright, T, where are you right now?” he asked. I could her him scrambling around his trailer. “I’m at Thistlehouse with Nana Rose. I need you to hurry, Pea. Please. If you’re not here in ten fucking minutes, I fucking swear I will break down the doors of The Farm myself to get her back. Get everyone here now!”

  I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to change out of whatever the hell The Farm put me in. As I was looking through the closet quickly I glanced at the cherry red Serpent jacket that still smells like her, even though she hasn’t worn it in months. “I’m coming for you, Baby.” I whispered as I said a quick prayer to any and all god who may or may not have been watching.

  By the time I got downstairs, I could already hear the sound of dozens of engines roaring as motorcycles and Sweet Pea’s truck get closer and closer. “Nana Rose stay inside please.” I said before running outside to gather Cher’s and mine arrows and began to load them as soon as Sweets pulled up to the house. I only looked around for a split second, but I saw Poisons and Serpents alike working together like we never split into two gangs. I look to Sweet Pea and see him with a this-shit-is-gonna-be-so-badass grin on his face, “What? You said to get everyone.”

  I give him a quick nod in approval before helping the Serpents and Poisons load up the two trucks. That’s when I heard it. The faint sound of quickly moving footsteps getting closer, like a hell of a lot closer. I tuned it out because all I wanted for those footsteps to be the love of my life, but I knew it was most likely my mind messing with me. Like that first time I saved Cheryl from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, she thought me calling her name was her going crazy.

  By the time I got my mind to block out that sound, I was proven wrong. “Toni!” The second I heard that voice, I released a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. “Baby?!” I turned around and there she was. Even while running, holding a baby, and looking like she had literally just ran from hell, she’s still the most captivating thing god has ever created. Literally the only thing the Blossoms did right was bring her into this world.

  The only thing that stopped either of us from running straight to each other was the fact that she had Juniper in her arms. However, neither of us broke eye contact, and Cheryl never let her feet stop moving for fear that if she did, she’d collapse from exhaustion. The second Peaches grabbed Juniper from Cheryl, we both took off running. What was really about five seconds, felt like forever. It felt like I was running to her in slow motion. The second I started running, I could feel the tears I’d been holding back come flooding down my face, but I couldn’t care less. I just ran until I felt my hands grab her face just as her body crashed into mine, her arms wrapped around me, our lips meeting like two perfectly made puzzle pieces. It was like even in a moment like this, we still move in sync with each other.

  Time caught back up with us when I forced myself to pull my lips away from hers. My eyes immediately scanned her body to make sure she wasn’t hurt before locking back with the beautiful brown ones looking back at me. “We were just coming to save you from The Farm. How’d you get out?” I was finally able to speak again. “An angel in disguise!” is all she said, but I honestly didn’t care.

  Who knows how long it took the army of us to find Betty, Veronica, Jug, and Archie, but as soon as we did, it was open season on anyone with an ugly ass gargoyle mask on. Jughead and Archie rushed B and V behind the van and the two took quick swigs of from some bottle. When there’s only one gargoyle left, instead of letting Sweet Pea kill him, Cheryl yelled “Sweets, wait!” and then walked over and took the mask off. A random dude nobody had ever seen before looked at the redhead with fear in his eyes. “Where the hell is that wicked monster that birthed me, you weasel?” Under any other circumstances those words coming from my crazy redhead would’ve been the hottest thing ever, but now wasn’t the time. “I swear I don’t know. Please just let me go you crazy bitch.” the boy cried out before Cheryl and Sweet Pea said in unison, “Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that.” The second I heard the gargoyle call Cheryl a bitch, I ran towards him seeing nothing but red. In one swift motion, the bottom of my boot hit his face with a rampage fueled kick. If the kick didn’t kill him, it definitely would keep him knocked out until FP got him his very prison cell.

  After that, Sweet Pea hopped behind the wheel of his truck while Archie, Jughead, Betty, V, Peaches, Cher, and I climbed into the bed. Don’t ask me now how all seven, for the most part tall, of us teenagers were able to fit back there when two of them were still recovering from being poisoned by my least favorite person in the universe. The only thing on any of our minds, was getting Fangs and Kevin and Betty’s mom and sister away from The Farm before they ‘ascended’. I still didn’t entirely understand what that meant, but hopefully I wouldn’t find my best friend, that I’ve known longer than even Sweet Pea, dead.

  When we got to the front doors of the former Sisters of Quiet Mercy, everyone jumped out of the back. Sweet Pea and Peaches stayed behind incase Penelope or any left behind gargoyles showed up. That left us three couples to find the four people we were looking for. We followed Betty until we reached the doors that led to literally the one room anything happens at The Farm in. We all barged in, and there sitting in complete shock, were Fangs, Kevin, Polly, and Alice. They all look up at us in relief. They were tied up with duct tape covering their mouths. Cher and I rushed to free Fangs and Kevin while Betty and V dis the same with Alice and Polly.

  Kevin was the first to speak, “Cheryl, Betty, you guys were right. Edgar and Evelyn are fucking insane.” Then Fangs spoke, “Yeah, we’re sorry for hurting you both. Especially you, Cheryl. You were just trying to get back to Toni.” For the second time in ten minutes, I felt my blood start to boil. “Fangs, I understand that you were fucking brainwashed, and I am not in the right mind set for thinking rationally right now. I don’t fucking care right now that you were literally just tied up or that you’re one of my best friends, if I find out after all this that you actually caused physical pain to the love of my life, I swear on all fallen Serpents that you’ll be in some kind of cast for a long time.” I angrily said to Fangs as we took the four of them out to Sweet Pea’s truck. Again, don’t ask me how we all fit in his truck, but we did.

  When we got back to town, we rushed to Jug’s house. It’s still really weird calling Betty’s house Jughead’s house. My hand never left Cheryl’s after we climbed into the front of Pea’s truck. When we got to Jug’s, still holding onto each other’s hands for dear life, Cher and I followed everyone else inside. We were immediately met by both of Archie’s parents, FP, Hermione Lodge, Sherriff Keller (let’s face it, it’s impossible to not call Tom, Sherriff Keller), Attorney McCoy, and Nana Rose with worried looks on their faces. Everyone reunited with their families. Cher and I went over to Nana Rose, “Nana Rose, how’d you get here?” Cheryl asked giving the older Blossom a huge hug once Polly got Juniper from her. “I called FP as soon as you children took off in the woods.” she explained.

  While everyone continued reunited with their parents, Cher pulled me off to the side toward the pool table in the kitchen. As she hopped onto the table she said “Babe. I know now’s not the time, but what you did to that gargoyle and what you said to Fangs back there was super sexy.” I gave her one of my signature smirks before I spread her knees a little so I could stand between them, “Yeah, Baby? Well the way you practically made that gargoyle shit himself was sizzling hot.” I said wrapping my arms around her waist as we stare into each other’s eyes with looks that are reserved specifically for each other. “Well, why don’t you come over here and put out that fire?” she said making me go weak in the knees. “Baby, I literally can’t get any closer to you, and we both know that we’d only ignite that fire even more.” I said booping her on the nose lightly with my index finger. When my finger pulled away from her nose, Cheryl gently held it and kissed it softly, her eyes never leaving mine. “Nobody’s stopping you, TT.”

  Without a second thought, I crashed my lips with my favorite pair of red ones. The kiss was filled with so much adrenaline from the past twelve hours and so much love that it’s strong enough to wash away all the memories of having just battled an army of gargoyles and brainwashed by a crazy ass cult to think their dead relatives were alive. I didn’t even have to lick her lips to ask for entrance, her tongue was already there waiting. I could feel our massive smiles still on our faces.

  “Seriously?! Topaz! Cheryl! Do you two have to do that right now?” FP called to them, but he may as well of been talking to wall because the former Serpent King got zero acknowledgement. “Now you see what the Poisons have to sit through at meetings, even at archery practice.” Peaches said leaning against the stairs. “Oh please, Peaches. The Serpents had to suffer through their heated make out sessions long before the Poisons did.” Sweet Pea said to the Poison. “Yeah, and the Vixens.” Veronica said backing up Sweets. “I once caught them going at it in the lounge when we were supposed to be practicing for a pep rally.” Betty said. “You children may have had to witness their heated moments, but image hearing those two from down the hall at three in the morning.” Nana Rose admitted totally topping everyone. “Yeah, I’d say you win, Nana Rose.” Veronica said while the other teenagers nodded along with her. “I think the only two winning in this debate is them.” Hermione spoke up making everyone laugh for the first time in about forty-eight hours.

  Cheryl and I managed to pull apart after a minute or two, but we were still in our own world. She rested her head on my shoulder as I hugged her tight, the adrenaline from earlier finally wearing off. “Toni, I missed you so much. I was so scared that you weren’t gonna get away in time.” I breathed in her scent that was mixed with sweat and her beautiful natural smell. “Cher, literally nothing was gonna stop me from getting you out of there. Your mother didn’t stop me the first time, and she tried, but failed to stop me again this time. I’d storm Auschwitz a thousand times if it meant getting you back to me.” She held onto me so tight before she said, “I love you so much.” We looked back into each other’s eyes, “I love you, too.” I said intertwining her fingers with mine as I pulled her away from the pool table and over to everyone else. We stood behind the couch while Cher wrapped her arms around me from behind me.

  Jughead leaned his head back to look at us from his spot on the couch, “Are you done?” he asked with a smirk. “For now, Beanie Brain, for now.” Cheryl replied looking down at me with a smile and a wink that I immediately send back up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the others should've been left behind with Kev. Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone with Holocaust reference, but I couldn't think of a more extreme example for Toni to use. I hope you enjoyed chapter one.


	3. Chapter 2

          It had only been a couple days since we got our friends back, but everything seemed to be going back to normal. I mean as normal as things can be in Riverdale.

          Cheryl and I spent most of those two days at Thistlehouse with Polly, the twins, and Nana Rose. When weren’t there, we hung out at Veronica’s speakeasy or on the Southside with Fangs and Sweet Pea. These two days had been so blissful. I never left Cheryl’s side except when one of us had to use the bathroom, but literally that was the only thing we didn’t do together.

          Now it was everyone’s first day back at school since the Farm incident. Nobody talks about that anymore. Now that everyone we care about is out of there, we all decided to leave it to the Feds, who had apparently been working with Alice this entire time, and the lead guy on the case happens to be Jughead and Betty’s half-brother, Charles. That just takes crazy family shit to a whole new level.

          “You ready, Cher?” I asked the beautiful red head who was walking down the stairs towards me. “Yeah, let’s roll, TT.” She says giving me peck on my lips. The kiss must have left some of her signature red lipstick on my lips because she reached up to wipe it off until I tell her, “No, leave it there, Babe. I want everyone to know who those lips belong to.” She smiles at me while I lead her over to my motorcycle, “Everyone already knows that I’m all yours, but how can I argue with my adorable girlfriend?”

          We ride to school in a comfortable silence. Her arms are wrapped around me and every now and then she would giggle when a breeze hit her in the face. As hot and badass as this girl is, nothing compares to when Cheryl Blossom giggles. It may just be the fact that her giggles are reserved only for me, or just the innocence behind it.

          When we get to school, like always, heads turned. I am very aware that still have Cheryl’s lipstick smeared on my mouth, but that only makes me smirk more as I walk down the hallway, with her hand in mine, towards the student lounge. As we walk through the door, we notice everyone is already there. Betty and Jughead, V and Archie, Kev and Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Peaches are all sitting on the couches in the middle. Kevin had apparently seen a glimpse of our little strut through the hallway just now so he when we walk in he says, “And the Oscar for the most badass and the most smitten couple Riverdale High has ever seen goes to.” I roll my eyes at the boy with a tiny smirk on my face. “Very funny, Kev.” Cheryl says sarcastically as we walk further into the lounge. “Hey, Topaz, you got a little somethin’ on your face.” Sweet Pea says with his usual sarcastic smile. Cheryl turns to me causing my tiny smirk to form into a big grin before she says with a look of mischief in her eyes that I know all too well, “Oh, let me help you with that, Babe.” and then closes the short distance between our faces for a quick kiss.

          “You guys are seriously both badass and smitten,” Veronica chimes in “, I didn’t even know those two words could be used to describe the same thing.” she finishes her statement. “What can I say, Lodge? My baby and I blur all the lines of expectations.” I reply to the girl who’s sitting between Archie and Betty. “Yeah we’ve noticed, Toni.” Betty speaks up with a smile.

          The bell rings for first period to start, but before Cher and I leave the room, Jug calls for the two of us to talk to him for a second. “What’s up, Jug?” I ask once everyone else leaves. “Sweet Pea told me about how you were the one that took charge and got the Serpents and Poisons to work together the other night.” he says “Yeah, I guess that’s technically true, although Sweets was the one that physically rallied them while I was trying not to lose my shit before I found this one.” I explain squeezing my girlfriend’s hand tighter. “I want to ask you guys something, but first I owe you both the biggest apology. Toni you were right, you’re a Serpent by blood. Serpent King or not, I didn’t have the authority to force you out. That goes for you too, Cheryl. You’re the Southside Princess’ princess, so in a way you have a tiny bit of authority over me.” she and I share a look before turning back to our beanie wearing friends, “Where’s this going, Jughead?” I ask him with the sense of excitement rising inside me. “I want the Serpents and Poisons to reunite, for the Poisons to come back to the Serpents, more importantly for you two to come back to the Serpents. You don’t have to completely abandon them, but we all work better as one family, not a family split in two. I want for you to be the Serpent Queen to my Serpent King with Betty and Cheryl as our very own queens.”

          Cher and I think about it for a minute. “Alright, Jug. We’re in. On one condition.” I say to him. “Anything you want, I’m all ears.” he admits. “Any Poison that wants to remain a Poison does so with Peaches as their leader while under the Serpents one hundred percent protection.” I tell him holding out my hand for him to shake. “You have yourself a deal. Just bring the Poisons by the Wyrm after school.” Jughead says shaking my hand. “The Wyrm?” I ask. “Since Hiram got arrested, the bar belongs to Mayor Lodge now, and she immediately gave it back to us.”

          “Remind me to thank Sweet Pea later.” I tell Cheryl as we walk off towards our first class which we happen to share, so coming up with an excuse for being a couple minutes shouldn’t be too difficult. “So, Your Majesty, what’s your first act as Serpent Queen gonna be?” she asks as we continue walking to class. “I’m gonna be the one to put that cherry red Serpent jacket on you where it belongs in front of everyone letting them know that you’re my queen, and then when we get home I’m gonna be the to take it off of you, too.” I say whispering that last part in her ear before lightly nibbling it. “Oo, that sounds like the finest coronation a queen could ask for.” she says before we walk into our Algebra class.

          At lunch, we told Sweets, Fangs, Peaches, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin the plan. Peaches was reluctant at first. “So you two are just leaving the Poisons? After everything they did to you?” the main Poison asked. “We’re not leaving the Poisons, the Poisons are coming with us. With you as their leader and Cher and I taking up half of the Serpent leadership mantle, we are going back to our family. We’ve always been Serpents. We always will be Serpents. I was literally born into the Serpents, and I promised myself that when I got old, I’d die a Serpent, too. The entire foundation for the Pretty Poisons was things I learned from my grandfather and FP.” I explained to her. “Yeah, and what better time to reunite a family than when we induct two new members into it?” Fangs spoke up. “What are you talking about, Fangs?” I asked my best friend.

          Fangs motioned to Archie, “I talked to Archie and Mad Dog yesterday at the gym about them having earned themselves a spot in Serpents. Archie already has the tattoo, and they both helped take down the Man in Black. Them and Jug already agreed.” he explained. “Come on, Peaches. Don’t you wanna be in a gang that has literally the most badass leaders while also being in charge of your own crew?” Cheryl chimed in which kinda surprised me because I know Cher’s not exactly a big fan of Peaches. “Alright, fine. I’m in. I do miss Hot Dog.” she said rolling her eyes a little.

          As soon as Vixens practice got out, Cher, Betty, Veronica, and I raced to the Wyrm. Once we got there, we saw that pretty much most of the Serpents and Pretty Poisons were there. FP, Fred, and Sherriff Keller were there, too. I guess incase Hiram sent goons for some unfinished business. “Listen up!” Jug said from the stage where he stood with Betty next to him. Cher and I are standing on the side of the stage with Mad Dog and Archie. “Today is a day of celebration. We have two people officially joining us today. However, before we get to that. There is a more pressing matter on today’s agenda. Months ago, I made a decision that I very much regret. Today, we are gathered to fix that decision and do something that should’ve been done a long time ago.” he looks over to me and Cheryl gesturing for us to join him on stage.

          Many Serpents and Poisons began to whisper among each other. “I have no doubt that I made the founding Serpents very angry when I exiled their own blood. Toni, you were right. You are a Serpent by blood, and I definitely wasn’t in the right mind set when I kicked you out. Cheryl, I know that your real family has never been kind to you, and me kicking out of this one probably didn’t make you feel any better.” we both nod at him at his apology. “So it is my honor, to welcome the two of you and all Pretty Poisons back to the Southside Serpents.” The entire bar began to erupt into loud cheers. “That’s not all! While you all are officially Serpents once again, we have a change in leadership to make. I will remain Serpent King, but no kingdom is complete without a queen. I have asked Toni personally to rule beside me as the Serpent Queen. Cheryl and Betty will stand beside us as our own queens. They will not have as much authority as Toni and I, but when they ask you to do something we highly suggest you do it.” Jughead looks back at us, “You ready?” he asks. Cheryl and I both give him another nod. He motions to Sweet Pea who is holding our Serpent jackets that we told him to get from Thistlehouse earlier.

          Sweet Pea hands them to Jug. I put mine on loving the feeling of this jacket being on my back again. While I put my jacket on, I saw Jughead was about to put Cher’s on her. “Hold up, Jug. You got to do that the first time around. It’s my turn now. Maybe this time it’ll stay there for more than six months.” I say holding out my hand for my girlfriend’s jacket. He gives it to me without any protest. I turn to see a proud grin on the most beautiful girl’s face. She turns around as I hold the jacket for her to slide her long arms into. Once I have the red jacket secure on her shoulders, I lean in and whisper in her ear, “As promised, my queen”, before kissing her the neck lightly.

          Everyone in the bar begins to cheer again. This really is a celebration. “Would either of you like to say a few words?” Jughead asks. Cher leans in and whispers something in my ear real quick causing me to smile and nod at her. “As a matter of fact, we would.” I answer him. “Carrot Top, Beast Boy. Get up here.” I say to Archie and Mad Dog. Both boys make their way up the steps. “Uh, Cheryl, Toni, I usually do the honors.” the beanie wearing Serpent King says making my baby and I smile at each other knowingly for a second before Cher speaks up, “Not today, Juggie.” She stops, knowing that I’ll finish her statement, “We were born for this moment.” I say before my queen and I make Archie and Mad Dog official Southside Serpents.

         


	4. Chapter 3

  After Jughead finished explaining the previously discussed plans for the Pretty Poisons, the meeting came to a close. Multiple Serpents came up to congratulate Cher and I on becoming leaders of the Serpents. Other than every time I look at, sing with, kiss, or just touch Cheryl, I don’t know that I’ve ever felt this happy. I was finally back where I belong. I had my people back.

  Well, actually, it became obvious the very first time I kissed Cheryl when I saved her from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy that she is my people, and that where ever she is, is where I belong. However, it still felt nice to have the family that raised me back.

  “So, babe, how does it feel to know that you are now the Northside Queen and my Serpent Queen?” I ask my beautiful girlfriend with a smile. “I feel like there’s nothing else I’d rather be than the queen to the Serpent Queen. If you told me a year and a half ago, that one day I’d join the Serpents for the second time and that I’d get to rule beside the love of my life as one of its queens, I would have definitely thought I was going coo coo.” she admits with a small grin as she looks into my eyes.

  I grin right back before speaking softly, “Let’s face it, Bombshell. You are a little coo coo.” I give her a wink. “Only for you, TT.” She flirts back. “Oh I know. And it better stay that way or else I’ll rethink not sleeping with Peaches during Heathers.” I say jokingly but I regret it instantly when her smile fell. “That’s not funny, Toni.” she says going back to sipping her cherry cola through her straw. I reach over and stroke her hand softly, “I know, babe. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re not exactly comfortable with her.” I apologize sincerely. She looks up at me, “It’s not that I’m not comfortable with her, it’s just that when I see her try and flirt with you, it reminds me that you could have anyone. Why would you want someone who was a bitch to you when we met?” she says.

  Hearing her say that breaks my heart because I didn’t know she still felt this way. “Cheryl, I love you more than anyone and anything. I don’t care if the whole world was lined up outside that door waiting for me, I’d still choose you. You are literally everything to me.” I tell her before continuing, “It’s not like I’m the only one who could have chosen anyone.” I admit causing her to look back into my eyes. “What do you mean?” she asks. “Last year, when Josie, Veronica, and I came to look for you after I noticed you were gone we went by your house first. Your mother was no help at all. She showed us the pictures you drew of Josie, but never for a second did I feel like you were crazy. The only thing I felt was jealous because I realized that I was falling for Cheryl Blossom, but she clearly had eyes for someone else.”

  “TT, those pictures were from right after Jason died. She was the first person to actually try and be a friend. Nobody else wanted to deal with the weird girl whose brother was murdered. I was coping and I became attached to the first person I saw. I hadn’t drawn any new pictures of her at all in months. It was different with you, though. Everything was different when I met you. You kept finding me when I didn’t want to be found, and then one day you asked me if I was ok. It wasn’t the same empty ‘are you ok?’ that I got from everyone else. I could tell you genuinely meant it. From that moment, I knew that I was irrevocably falling fast for a pink haired Serpent no matter how much I didn’t think that I should.” she explains to me.

  The last part made me smile. “I really didn’t mean to make you upset. You know that I’ve never looked or felt for anyone the way I feel about you. I don’t care that I spent a lot of my teenage years couch surfing, or that your family is richer than the guy that invented denim. You’re it for me, Baby. You always will be.” My girlfriend smiles again, “We’re not richer than the guy that invented denim, but I really am coo coo for you and I don’t ever plan on stopping.” I pull her in for a passionate kiss before we get back to the party.  
After that apparently much needed conversation, the celebration went on for another hour before people began to head home. Cheryl and I rode to Thistlehouse while Fred and Archie took Veronica home along with Mad Dog who was staying with the Andrews at the moment. Both boys were now wearing their very own black leather jackets. Betty went home with the Joneses, and the rest of the Serpents and Poisons stayed in the Southside.

  That night, the two of us slept with our legs intertwined and I had my chest to her back with my head in the crook of her neck. Since the battle with the gargoyles and getting Cheryl back, that’s the only way either of us can fall asleep.

  The rest of the last days of school are wonderful. Weatherbee disappeared with the rest of the Farm, so FP and Hermione Lodge have been running things at school. Reggie finally stopped being awkward around V and Archie, so he was now hanging out with us again. Ethel Muggs also began to mingle with all of us. We know that she had been affected by G&G more than most, so it was nice to see her finally getting back to normal.

  We rang in the last day of junior year the same way rang in the first day of junior year. After a very thorough check of every inch of the grounds of Thornhill, we decided to have a pool party.

  This party was a lot like the last one, but it also had its differences. Instead of Kevin trying to spend time with Moose, he and Fangs were playing chicken with a couple Vixens. Instead of Archie throwing a football with the guys fearing he wasn’t gonna be out of jail anytime soon, he was talking with Veronica and Mad Dog about his plans for the boxing gym. Instead of Hot Dog being held hostage by Penny Peabody, he was playing fetch with Sweet Pea, Ethel, Jellybean and Reggie. Lastly, instead of sitting front and center to it all with my girlfriend watching it all, Jughead and I were sitting front and center, and I had Cheryl in her red Serpent jacket over her matching bikini to my right and Betty was sitting to Jughead’s left and Peaches sitting not far away with her legs dangling in the pool. We were proudly loving that the Bulldogs, Serpents, Poisons, and Vixens all getting along like nobody hated each other last school year or this school year. We were all just happy teenagers with nothing on our minds except love, freedom, happiness, and slight wonder and anticipation for the summer that lay before us and our senior year that follows.

  This was for sure going to be one hell of a summer, and there’s nobody else I’d rather spend it with than my redheaded soulmate who I’m currently making out with on our ‘throne’ while Betty and Jughead are talking and trying not to look at us although still happy for us, and Peaches, from her spot below us can’t see it, but she can hear the giggles coming from us and the rather loud movement of my lips with the goddess that is my girlfriend’s. She just rolls her eyes with a slight smile as she tries to ignore every time one of us giggles too loud.

  Like I said, this party is a lot like the previous one, but this one didn’t mark the start of a long year of weird underground fights, role playing games that kill people, drugs that make Birdbox look like a documentary, a crazy cult making people see dead people, and parenting that takes questionable to whole new level. No it marks the start of the rest of our lives. Lives that we’d happily stay in Riverdale for, as long as it meant we were all happy together with the love of our lives and no more murderous parents with vendettas. It marks the start of a summer to remember. A summer that is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have much of a plan for this chapter, but I think I managed to write a great one. The beginning is me just putting the title of the fic's song and story to use. Now I can start writing fun summer stuff. I wanted them to talk about how they know they are it for each other. Also, hope you enjoyed the party scene there at the end of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

“Morning, Pop!” I say to the man behind the counter as I walk into the diner. I’m meeting Cheryl and all our friends here for breakfast. The pool party last night was amazing. When it wrapped up, it was just our inner group of friends left so we decided to just crash at Thornhill. I took Hot Dog back to Sunnyside before heading here to Pop’s. 

Everyone is here now. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Kevin, Ethel, Mantle, Jug, Mad Dog, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Peaches are all crammed into two booths. However, it’s not the group of tired, kind of hungover teens that catches my attention the second I step across the threshold. Pretty much just like every time I walk into a room that she’s in, or Vis versa, the captivating goddess that is my kryptonite makes me stop and stare for a minute. Somehow even after having woken up less than an hour ago with the beginnings of a hangover, Cheryl manages to leave me breathless. I also noticed that there is a gap between her and Veronica on the side of the booth they’re sitting in. I smile lovingly knowing that she’s making sure nobody slides into the spot next to her.

“Hey, guys! Hey, baby!” I say heading over to the group. I get a few ‘Hey, Topaz’ and ‘Hey, Toni’s from everyone, but I’m not paying any attention because as they greet me, I get a much more pleasant greeting from my girlfriend. The greeting consists of me sliding into the now available spot on the end of the seat next to Cheryl, Cheryl smiling dreamily at me with a softness in her eyes that is so reserved for me that I’m the only one who notices, and then my favorite part, we lean in at the exact same time for a quick, yet still blissful kiss. 

We pull apart to see the rest of our booth, Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead looking at us with grins on their faces. V’s is considerably bigger than the others’; it’s no secret that she’s kind of the captain of our ship. I mean she’s sort of entitled to it because she did walk in on our first kiss. One time, after Cher and I got back together during Heathers, V pulled us aside and congratulated us, but then told us that La Bonne Nuit indeed has security cameras. It didn’t take more than a second for me to realize what she meant by that. She basically told us that she say us doing it on some footage from the speakeasy, which means she also saw our break up. Let’s just say, Cher and I try to be more careful about where we decide to have a little ‘alone time’. 

“So, what’d I miss while I took Hot Dog home?” I ask as Pop brought me my usual order. “We were just discussing what all we’re gonna do this summer. We want this to be the best summer ever.” Archie answers. “Well, I for one know exactly what I need for this to be the best summer ever.” I say as I put my arm around the stunning redhead next to me and smile up at her. “That was smooth, Topaz.” Peaches says from the other booth. “Seriously though, we need something besides our significant others to make this summer kick ass.” Fangs states causing Sweet Pea, Reggie, and Mad Dog to nod in agreement. “Ooo I know. Let’s go to Florida!” Ethel chimes in. “Think about it. We spend a week in Miami, and then two weeks in Orlando. It’ll be so much fun.” She explains with a big smile. 

“My family actually owns a beach house in Miami.” Veronica mentions. “Nana Rose used to tell Jason and me about a penthouse the Blossoms own in Orlando.” Cheryl adds. “Yeah and we can all drive down there. Some of us can ride down on our motorcycles, so we don’t have to squeeze into a few cars.” I point out as I notice everyone getting excited. “I can ask my dad if I can borrow his truck so we can haul our luggage.” Kevin says while eating some fries. “Yeah, me too.” Archie says. “Anyone who isn’t comfortable riding on the bikes can ride in the trucks.” Kevin mentions. 

“It looks like we have ourselves an awesome three week vacation in Florida.” Jughead says with a grin as he sips his milkshake. “Wait! Quick question. While literally all of the Serpent leaders are having a fucking kick ass time in Florida, who’s gonna look after them?” Sweet Pea asks. “They still listen to my dad. They’ll behave themselves if I ask him to keep an eye on things in the Southside until we get back.” Jughead replies. “Fair point.” Sweet Pea nods. “So are we really doing this?” I ask everyone with a really excited and expectant smile on my face. “Hell yeah, we’re doin’ this.” Mantle pumps his fist in the air. “Make way, Florida. You have no idea what this rowdy bunch of teenagers are gonna do to you.” Pop says bringing everyone fresh milkshakes making everyone laugh up a storm. “We love you too, Pop.” Betty says with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda short, but I just wanted to set up for the next few chapters. 
> 
> Comment below your answers to these questions:  
> Beach or Pool  
> Disney World or Universal  
> Favorite Disney character or movie  
> Favorite summer spot


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. I actually graduated from high school on June 1st so I was really busy. Anyway I hope y'all are enjoying your summers. I have no idea where Riverdale is actually supposed to be set, so I just assumed somewhere in the middle of the state of New York. That's what I wrote the drive down to Florida based on.

A week later, everything was set for all thirteen of us to drive down to Miami. Cheryl and I are riding down on my motorcycle. Jughead and Betty are riding down on Jug’s bike. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Peaches are also riding down on their own motorcycles. Archie, Veronica, and Mad Dog are driving in Fred’s truck while Kevin is with Reggie and Ethel in his truck. 

To the outside world that we are about to ride passed, it might look peculiar to see a bunch of teenagers riding on motorcycles cross country like it’s no big deal, but that isn’t gonna stop us from having the best last summer break of high school ever. 

It’s roughly about a twenty hour drive from where Riverdale is to the state of Florida. We decided to drive down to Georgia today and then tomorrow we’ll make our way through Florida. So that’s about 14 hours on the road today and 8 hours tomorrow. 

We all met at Sweetwater River at six in the morning. Everyone piled their bags into Kevin and Archie’s truck beds. “Is everyone ready to go?” Kevin asks once everyone has put their stuff in the trucks. “Let’s do this.” Sweet Pea says excitedly. I climb onto my bike and reach my hand out to help Cheryl on as well. When she’s on, I smile at her and give her a quick kiss before I put my helmet on. Once her helmet is on, I fire up the motorcycle followed by the rest of the Serpents. Archie starts to slowly drive forward, I take off behind him with Jughead and Betty on my left, Fangs, Sweets, and Peaches behind us, and Kevin brings up the rear.

The early morning drive is very relaxing. As we drive along the east coast, the morning breeze blows back our hair and feels so good that we all decided to take our helmets off for about an hour before the roads got busier with more travelers headed to their own destinations. This brings back good memories from the trip Cheryl and I took last summer. I had taught her how to drive a motorcycle before our trip last year so we could both take our bikes cross country, but sometimes when we stopped in a town, we’d take turns riding passenger on each other’s bikes. One of my favorite feelings in the world is the long, beautiful arms of my captivating girlfriend wrapped tight around my waist with a soft gust of wind blowing our hair back. 

Eventually, we put our helmets on again for safety reasons. By the time we get to Maryland, it’s only nine in the morning but the sun starts to rise higher bringing the summer heat with it. Occasionally, Cheryl will tighten her grip on me and every time she does my heart beats a little faster.  
The day is full of pit stops for bathroom, lunch, and snack breaks. After a fairly quick journey down the east side of the country, we pull up to a hotel in Savannah, Georgia somewhere between 6:45 and 7 pm. We chose a hotel that had plenty of rooms available and didn’t cost much for the couples to get individual rooms so it’s not awkward for those who aren’t crazy in love with their significant others. Cher and I, Jughead and Betty, Kev and Fangs, Archie and V are all in our own rooms while Sweet Pea, Mad Dog and Reggie share a room with two beds leaving Ethel in a two bed room with Peaches. We ordered pizza and ate it in Fangs and Kev’s room. All of us played some card games and watched Game Show Network until eleven at night. 

By four in the afternoon the next day, we finally find ourselves driving down a gravel road leading up to a driveway about the size of Thistlehouse’s driveway. Veronica types a code into a keypad by the garage and the door opens revealing an eight car garage that was empty because, according to V, before Hiram even came back to Riverdale, the feds took all the sports cars that used to stay here because he had won them in more illegal organizations similar to the fight club. 

We all parked in the garage and made our way into the house. “V, I thought you said this was a beach house. This is practically a beach mansion.” Mad Dog says putting his duffle bag down by the stairs. While everyone takes in the ginormous house, Cheryl pulls me towards the wall made one hundred percent of floor to ceiling windows looking out on the water. She and I look at the shimmering ocean water, “So babe, do you like west coast or east coast better? Now you’ve seen both.” Cheryl asks me. I turn to smile at her, “I like them both, but the weather feels better here.” she nods in agreement. 

After a couple minutes of the group checking out the view, Veronica spoke up, “Alright everyone. There are three bedrooms downstairs; Archie and I are in the master. Betty and Jughead are in the second downstairs room. Who wants the third?” she asks and immediately Kevin calls dibs. “Ok, Kev and Fangs will be in the third bedroom downstairs. There are six bedrooms upstairs…” a mischievous grin appears on her face “… have fun.” is all she says. The rest of us look a little confused, but when Cheryl and I share a look we immediately take off towards the stairs. It takes the others a second, but soon enough they are bolting after us as we race up the stairs. “Hey, Topaz!” Veronica calls after us. I look over the upstairs balcony into the living room where V is, “What?” I ask quickly because I don’t want to claim the leftover room. “I took the liberty of assigning the third room in the left wing to you two.” she says to me and Cheryl. “Why?” Cheryl asks Veronica. “Because that room has the thickest walls of the upstairs rooms and the farthest away from being on top of the master.” she gives us a knowing look. “Yeah, don’t think the whole hotel didn’t hear you two last night.” Jughead says with a mouthful of pretzels that he somehow already found in the kitchen. 

That made Cheryl get shy and her face turned red as she tried to hide her face behind my shoulder. “Babe, don’t listen to them.” I whisper to her before turning back towards our friends “You guys can be real dicks sometimes.” I glare at them for making my girlfriend get embarrassed over this. I pull Cheryl towards the bedroom and close the door. “Are you ok, Baby?” I ask my flustered girlfriend. She nods, “Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting Jughead to say what he did.” I push some hair behind Cher’s ear, “Everyone one of those damn people in that hotel is lucky to have gotten to hear the sound of you and me making love for hours. I am all yours in every single way and you’re mine in every single way, so I don’t give a fuck if the fucking monks in China heard us last night. We’re not gonna stop or get shy because as our friends like to tell us, you and I are the most in love and most perfect couple ever.” She smiles and gives me a sweet kiss, “I love you.” we both say before she and I leave the room to go back downstairs. Those jackasses down there are gonna wish they hadn’t complained. Now they are in for three weeks of the most sickeningly sweet payback the love of my life and I are gonna throw their way.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that some of you are waiting for a new chapter, but I am afraid I have decided to not continue this story. I am very sorry that I haven't added to it, but I've just been too busy. 

I do have an idea for a crossover fanfic for Choni and MadArcher, so I will hopefully have that out soon. I appreciate those who have waited for my update.


End file.
